A vehicle normally includes a steering system to meet steering requirement of a user. There have been various types of steering systems in the existing art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,085 discloses a rack and pinion steering system including a rack bar and a pinion gear which are enclosed by a housing. Movement of the rack bar relative to the housing and pinion gear is supported and guided by a yoke. The yoke includes a yoke spring to press the yoke against the rack bar.